


Potty training

by Yuulina_vre



Series: Little Supersoldiers [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accident, Age Regression/De-Aging, Couch Cuddles, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diapers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kid Fic, Kid Steve, Kid Steve Rogers, M/M, dropping, potty training, proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:09:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuulina_vre/pseuds/Yuulina_vre
Summary: Y/N arranges all teh pictures she had made of everyone. This leads to storys being told.





	Potty training

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt:
> 
> Could you write how steve was potty training??!
> 
>  
> 
> Please remember I gladly take prompts even if i need sometime to write them. I also have a Discord server for writing. I'll give updates there and we can talk about prompts or storys you want to write. If your interested in joining just tell me :D
> 
>  
> 
> P. S. Happy Birthday to our favorite brainwashed soldier Bucky. Hope he gets beter an can leave his past behind.

Y/N sits in the common room. She sits on the floor, a photo album on her right and a cup of tea to her left. Pictures litter around her and fill the floor with almost no room to step around. She picks some pictures up and looks at them. Some are from the time where Bucky, Steve, and she were only friends, some where she is on a holiday trip with the whole team and some from just the three of them while they are kids. She finally has managed to print them out this morning and since she returned, she sits here and looks at them, get them into a chronological order and puts them into the album. Each time a memory crosses her mind she has a smile on her face. Steve is on his morning run and Bucky is sleeping in. He had a rough few days, plagued with nightmares and a panic attack, so she has decided he deserves a day of pure comfort and relaxation. “Y/N?” She flinches before she turns around and looks at the assassin that stands in the doorway. Nat smiles at her apologetic. Y/N returns it and waves for her to come in. “Nat. Hi. I thought you’re with Bruce the whole week.”

“Yeah, well… Bruce is with Tony. They have a breakthrough in their new project.”

“I see.” Y/N watches as the former red head sits down next to her. A few days ago, Nat had dyed her hair blonde and although it's unfamiliar, Y/N thinks it suits her. “What are you doing here? It’s still early.”

“Oh, yeah, well… I was out in town when Steve left for his run this morning. I woke up as he left. I printed all these pictures out, so I can get them into an album to watch at.” She motions to the book on her side. “Didn’t know it would be so many. That are almost seventy pictures.” Nat’s eyes go wide. She looks around before she sits down cross-legged in front of Y/N and picks up some pictures. She smiles at one and shows it to Y/N. “They’re not only about your boys.” She points at the pictures. It shows Nat and Bruce on the beach, holding hands while Bruce points at some stars. Y/N smiles at that, as well. “No, they aren’t. I took this one the day after Bucky was lost on our holiday. You remember that? I remember how nervous Bruce was to even think about holding hands. You practically dragged that poor man away to the shore.” She laughs and Nat joins in. “Yeah, I remember. But he’s fine with it now.” Y/N watches her friend for a while as she looks through the pile of pictures of her and Bruce. Now and then she gasp at something she sees or her eyes light up. “I can print some of them for you, if you like?” Nat looks up at her but shakes her head. “Nah. Might just borrow your album sometimes.” Y/N smiles back at her but still makes a mental note to make a smaller album for Nat later. Maybe for her birthday or Christmas. They sit for a while, sorting the pictures, putting them into the album or talking about the memories they have. And a bit of teasing as well.

New footsteps approach and Y/N looks up and turns around to see Tony, Sam and Bruce enter the common room. They all talk and discuss something but stop shortly when they see Nat and her on the floor in a mess of photos. “Y/N! The girl I was looking for.” Tony widens his arms as if ready to hug her before he walks over to kiss the top of her head and falls on his butt on the ground. “You weren’t looking for me, Tony.”

“No I wasn’t. Still, it’s nice to see you up this early.” Y/N smiles at him before she watches the other men sit down as well. Nat pulls Bruce in and shows him some pictures while talking to him in a shushed voice. Sam just picks up some pictures from a random pile and looks at them. “What's all this?” Tony motions at the pictures. “Pictures, obviously.” Y/N can’t other than smirk at the man who rolls his eyes in return. “I can see that. But why are they on my floor?”

“Because I make an album. I printed them this morning.” Tony looks at her before he frowns and a look of insult crosses his face. “Why didn’t you ask me to make you a machine for printing them? Why taking the long walk?” Y/N shakes her head and exchanges a look with Sam who claps Tony on the shoulder. “We can’t all cut or social lives, man.” Y/N nods. “It’s nice to go out sometimes and just be under people. I get insane if I lock myself up her all day.” Tony makes a little confused ‘hmpf’ sound and crosses his arms. “Still I would have done it.”  smile crosses Y/N’s face. She reaches out, takes a picture from yet another pile and holds it out for Tony to take. “What is this?” Y/N just continuous smiling and holds it until he reaches out and takes it.

“Hey, Mr. Stark!” The door to the common room opens once more and Peter walks in. Clint, Wanda and Vision close behind. “Kid. What are you doing here?” Tony looks confused at the boy before choosing to look at the picture Y/N had given him. It shows him and Pepper at one of his charity parties. A smile crosses his face. Peter opens his mouth to answer but closes it again. He walks over at Tony and peeks at the picture. “I know where this was. This was a few months ago, right? This charity thing for the children hospital.” He looks at Tony and back at Y/N. She nods at him. “Yes, an unnoticed moment. It felt right to take it then.” Her eyes meet Tony’s as he gives her the picture back. His eyes shine with love and adoration. She makes another mental not to eventually make an album for each of them. Three four newcomers gather around looking at pictures and start laughing at funny moments and stories. It goes on for a while and as Y/N finally looks up again she sees a freshly showered Steve enter with a sleepy and depressed Bucky. Their eyes fix on her. She stretches out a hand for Bucky and for a moment she thinks he won’t take it, but then he comes closer, lays his in hers and sits down next to her. He pushes the teacup aside and gives her a peck on the cheek before letting her embrace him in a warm hug. “How are you?” Her words are almost silent. She can tell that Steve hears, while he sits down on her other side, as well as Bucky does, who they were for. The brunette takes a stuttering breath before he slowly nods. “I’m okay.” Y/N studies his face for a second. She places a hand on his cheek and presses their foreheads together. Neither of them says something. She feels the eyes of their friends on them but luckily neither of them says anything as well. “What are you doing, doll?” Bucky opens his eyes and looks around. “Making this album we talked about?”

“Hmmh.” She kisses him on the lips before she turns around to Steve, still holding on one of Bucky’s hands. “Hi.” He smiles back at her. “Hi.” Then he leans in and gives her a longing kiss. She feels Bucky nuzzles into her neck as they part, so she turns back to him. She places a kiss on top of his head before whispering in his ear. “You’re a bit touchy today. No, no. Don’t pull away. I like that. It’s nice.” She pulls the man back to her side and hugs him while Steve picks up a picture. “Hey, Y/N. Is this what I think it is?” Y/N looks up at Tony. He has a smirk on his face and looks closely at one picture before fixing his eyes on Steve with a mischievous gaze. “What?” Steve's voice is careful and skeptical and it draws Y/N what picture Tony has found. She motions for him to give it to her and as she looks at it, she starts laughing. Steve peeks over her shoulder and immediately blushes and hides his face in her back. He grumbles something neither of them understands and Y/N pats his shoulder apologetically. “Show me.” Bucky lightly pulls on her arm to look at the picture himself. “Huh. I don’t know this? When did you take that?”

“A few months ago. Right after we started diaper training and Stevie managed to not wet the bed for once.” She glances back at the blonde who whimpers silently in her back. “Now I want to see that, too.” Sam reaches out and Y/N gives him the picture.

The picture shows little Steve in front of the toilet. His eyes are fixed on the potty in front of him. His head is red and his eyes are, too, while big tears stream down his cheeks. A big puddle on his feet and his discharged pants show that he didn’t make it this time and is clearly upset about it. “You made potty training without me?” Bucky gasps and looks at her. “Yeah, well, you had to leave, and we promised him to do it, that weekend. He kept nagging me. Did you forgot?”

“Now I want to hear about that.” Natasha laughs at the picture before she nudges Steve with her finger. He starts grumbling in Y/N’s back. “OK.” Y/N smiles at the round of people who stare interested at her.

 

* * *

 

“Go on, Stevie.” Y/N pulls up his pants and pats his diaper free butt. “Don’t forget to tell me if you need to pee. Okay?” Steve nods gives Y/N a hug and rushes off. She stands back up and watches as he dashes through his room into the hallway, almost running against Bucky who enters the kid’s bedroom. The man jumps aside and shakes his head before he walks up to Y/N. He takes her in his arms and kisses her temple. “Quite energetic today.”

“Just today?” She looks up at him and raises her eyebrows. Bucky laughs and kisses her once more. “Okay, fine. Always.”

“Thought so. He must have picked it up from you.”

“Me? Why?”

“Because you’re the one who’s always running around and screaming for him to catch you. The sad point is that you do it as adult.”

“Come on, a man needs some fun in his life.” Y/N smiles at the brunette super soldier, shakes her head and throws the used diaper into the trash bin next to the changing table. “Tell yourself that. You’re just a big child. But I still love you.” She smiles at him again before placing a hand on his left cheek and kisses the right one. Then she leaves him behind and walks back into the living room. For a while she tidies up the room and the kitchen as Steve pulls on her sleeve. “Mommy?”

“Yes, baby?” She turns around, a stack of plates in her hands. “Can I watch some cartoon?”

“Cartoon? This early?”

“Please?” Even as child Steve manages to throw his puppy eyes at her, and she finds it even harder to resist them. She sighs before she nods slowly. “Okay. But just one.” She holds up one finger to him, and he nods, a wide grin on his face. “Do you need to go to the toilet first?”

“No. Come, mommy.” Steve pulls on her sleeve again and Y/N almost lets the plates fall. “Steve stop pulling. Just go and get comfortable. I’ll come in a second.” Steve pouts for a moment but does as she had said. She watches him leave before placing the pile of plates into one of the cupboards. Slowly she walks into the living room. Steve is already sitting on the couch, sheep in his hands and looks at the black screen of the TV as if it would magically start a cartoon if he just stares enough. Smiling, she walks over to him and lets herself fall beside him. Steve looks at her with an annoyed face as if he wants to say ‘really, mommy? Start that thing!’. Instead, of switching it right on, she pulls the boy closer and kisses his temple which leads him to make a disapproving sound. “Mommy!” Steve whines and tries to break free. “Okay, okay. What do you want to watch?” He frowns at the question and concentrates. His eyes wander over to the shelf, where all the movies are that they own. Y/N follows his gaze and walks over to it. “How about…Darkwing Duck?” She picks up the DVD case and shows it to the blonde. His eyes light up and he nods. “Yes.” So, Y/N walks over to TV, puts in the DVD and goes back to sit with Steve before starting everything. Then she leans in to give Steve another kiss. “Okay?”

“Yes.” The boy smiles at her and she smiles back. A feeling of happiness washes over her as the into starts. “Mommy, you’re stare again.”

“I know.” She looks for a second longer. “Hey, Stevie. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Steve leans in and gives her a hug and a wet kiss on the cheek. “Now I want to watch, mommy.”

“Yeah, yeah.” She laughs and walks back into the kitchen. A second later Bucky leans on the doorframe and looks at her. “What was that about?”

“Hm?”

“This face you made.”

“I didn’t make a face, Buck.”

“No? Then I must have imagined your loving and warm eyes on our Stevie.” He smirks and walks over to her. He gently takes the towel she holds out of her hands and places it somewhere to take her hands in his own. “So, spill. What was that.” She looks him deep into his eyes, and she knows she wears the same look again. “There it is again.” A smile crosses her face and she squeeze his hands. “I just love you both. Can’t I just say it from time to time?”

“You can say it as often as you want to, doll.” Bucky leans in and kisses her. Y/N hums and slings her arms around his neck. Then she breaks the kiss and looks back into his grey eyes. “You need to get ready.”

“For what?”

“I know the briefing this morning was for a mission. Don’t lie to me, Bucky.” Bucky sighs and leans in to press his forehead against her and closes his eyes. “It’s supposed to be the free weekend.”

“I know. I’m not happy about it, either, but they need you.” She places her hands on his cheeks. “Just come back safe. And…,” She stretches the word, “If you happen to come back with some of these delicious cakes you brought last time, I wouldn’t be that sad about you leaving.” Bucky gasps and jerks away a bit. “You love these cakes more than me, do you?”

“No. But it’s a close call.” She smirks at him and gives him another kiss. “Now go. And don’t forget to say goodbye to Stevie this time.” She watches as Bucky leaves and busies herself in cleaning the kitchen some more. At some point she hears Bucky make a loud ‘boo’ sound and a screech from Steve. For a second, it’s dangerous silent but then sobs disturb the silent. “Ah, shit. I’m sorry, Stevie. Come here.”

“Noo.” Y/N walks out of the kitchen. Bucky tries to wrap a crying Steve in his arms. But Steve tries to get away from him. Y/N’s eyes wander up and down on her boy. His pants are soaked and Y/N can think of what happened. She throws a disapproving look in Bucky’s direction before she speaks up. “Stevie? What did daddy do?” Steve looks at her before he runs up to her and throws himself in her arms. “Daddy is mean. I did good. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” His cries turn louder and Y/N can feel how his breathing gets a bit out of control. She motions to a distressed Bucky to get the inhaler, just in case Steve doesn’t get it under control again. “It’s okay, sweetie. Shh. I’m here. It’s okay.” She draws soothing circles on his back while she bores holes with her eyes into Bucky’s back. The man turns back around and comes up to crouch beside them. “I’m sorry. I just thought he's so focused I could give him a little scare. I didn’t think he would pee himself.” Y/N just shakes her head. “Did you have to do that. He was so proud that he didn’t have to wear a diaper today.”

“I know, I know.” Bucky carefully lays a hand on Steve’s back. “Hey, Stevie. I’m sorry. That was mean. Can you forgive daddy?” But Steve shakes his head and pulls his mommy a bit closer. She throws a last glare at Bucky before she picks the wet boy up and rocks him. “Stevie. Calm down a bit. It’s okay. That was daddy’s fault. You did good.” She kisses his temple and a few minutes later he calms a bit. “Let’s say goodbye to daddy, okay?” Steve shakes his head once more and Y/N can see how Bucky lets his shoulders hang. “Stevie, daddy has to leave now. Come on, please. I don’t want you to miss him so much.” She turns a bit so that Steve can face Bucky and in a small voice she hers him say goodbye. “Goodbye, big boy. I make this up to you when I come back. Promise.” Bucky leans in and gives Steve a kiss on his cheek which turns more into a raspberry and makes the boy giggle. Smiling Bucky leans in and kisses Y/N as well. “Don’t let him grow too much while I’m away.”

“Don’t pee yourself on your mission. I’ll tell Tony what you did and I’m pretty sure he will try everything he can to get you.” Bucky makes a displeased face and Y/N can see all the scenarios that play in his mind right now.

Y/N makes quick work of changing Steve into a pair of new underwear and pants, after Bucky left, and cleans up the mess on the couch while Steve stays in his room. It all takes about half an hour and by the time she finished Steve is still in his room. She looks at the door and walks over. She lightly knocks but receives no answer. Thinking that he maybe is asleep she peeks inside. Indeed, Steve lies on his bed, the sheep in a tight grip but Y/N can see that he’s not asleep. “Hey, sweetheart. Do you want to watch the cartoon again?” She receives a head shake and a small frown crosses he features. “Are you hungry? It’s almost lunchtime.”

“No.” he says it silently, so that Y/N nearly misses it. She walks closer to him and crouches down beside his bed. The boy presses his legs together and Y/N shares it short glance before she lets her fingers glide through his hair. “Do you need to go potty?” For a short moment he shows no reaction before he nods shortly. “Then come on. Let’s try the toilet.” Quickly they march to the toilet in the kids’ bathroom. It's clearly smaller than a toilet for adults but still seems a bit too big for Steve. She picks the boy up nonetheless and places him on the seat. Steve clings to it as if his life depends on it and as she tries to step a bit back, he whines and struggles before almost falling inside. “It’s okay. You won’t fall.”

“Mommy…” He whines and tightens his grip but manages successfully to let loose and use the toilet. “Good, Stevie.” She kisses his forehead and helps him to clean up and pulls up the pants. “So, cartoon now? You didn’t finish it.” Steve nods and rushes off. “FRIDAY, please buy a seat for this toilet and a potty.”

“Added to the list. It will arrive tomorrow at eight am.”

“Thank you, FRIDAY.”

“No problem.”

 

* * *

 

The next day after Y/N gets the package and sets everything up, she wakes Steve for breakfast. “Do you need go potty before we eat?”

“Can you come with me?” Steve glances at her, unsure if it's okay to ask. “Of course. I got something new which might help you.” Steve nods and by the way he walks Y/N knows he’s close. They manage to get him on the potty in time even if it’s close. But Steve smiles and laughs and tells FRIDAY how good he did (just because nobody else is in the compound right now). The day goes by uneventful. Y/N goes to the park with him, they eat ice-cream and even go to the aquarium because Steve begs her the whole day about it.

 

* * *

 

On the second day without Bucky everything goes a bit downhill. Steve had a bad night and Y/N has all hands full trying to cheer the blonde up. He’s a bit grumpier this day and refuses everything. Eventually Y/N sees that he needs to use the potty and because he managed to use it alone the day before she thinks he can do it alone. “Stevie, please go to the bathroom and use the potty.”

“No!”

“Steve!” She sighs annoyed at the boy and just points into the direction of the bathroom. “NO!” The boy shouts and stomps. “Steve Grant Rogers, you’re going to use the bathroom now. I can see that you need it.” Steve pouts at the use of his full name and grumbles something that sound close to an insult, but Y/N doesn’t say anything. “Can you come with me?” He peeks up at her but she shakes his head. “You manage on your own.” She smiles down at him and kisses his cheek, the anger forgotten. “I’ll get lunch ready.”

“But-”

“Stevie, please. Just shout if you need something.” Steve lets out a defeated sigh but shuffles in the direction of the bathroom. Y/N waits for a second and as she sees him vanish behind the door, she grabs her phone from the counter in the kitchen, where she had left it. _Bucky needs at least some proves that he manages it on his own if he’s not gonna be here to see it himself_. Silently she tiptoes over to the bathroom and peeks inside. It’s not the sight she expected to see but somehow, she thinks it worth a shot. She snaps a quick picture before walking in just as Steve sits down. “Oh, baby. Didn’t manage in time?” Steve looks at her, wet pants at his ankles and feet still in a puddle of pee. Big tears stream down his cheeks. “I’m bad. I can’t do it, mommy.”

“Hey, shh. You’re not bad. You tried. It’s okay. That happens.” She pulls the pants away from his feet and pulls him onto her knee as she crouches down beside him. Steve shakes his head and rubs his eyes. “No.” He whines and hiccups. “Bucky can go to toilet.”

“Yeah, but Bucky is a bit bigger than you, sweetie.” Steve’s crying doesn’t stop, so she thinks for a second before she gets an idea. “Do you want to hear a secret? Something no one knows, not even daddy?” Steve looks at her with wide eyes and nods slowly. “Okay. When I was, like, four, I couldn’t use the toilet really well. I often peed myself before I even made it to take my pants off. But my teacher in kindergarten often told me that it’s okay. Because some day I will manage and if the others would laugh at me, I could always laugh at them if they fail at something. It didn’t take long for me to finally manage it. But I had to try again and again. My mom and my dad were always there when I needed them. I want you to remember that I’m here if you need me, okay?” Steve slowly nods. “And daddy?”

“Daddy, too. Do you want to call him?” Steve shakes his head. “No. I want to surprise him.”

“Okay.” She kisses him a few times before she carries the boy out of the room and into her own bathroom. Quickly she strips down and helps Steve out of his shirt and together they step into the tub. The little bath session tuns into a water battle as they splash each other with water and throw the little toys Steve has in her bathroom at each other. As Steve starts to yawn and the water turns cold, she makes quick work of washing his and her own hair, get him in a pair of fresh pajamas and tucks him into bed. “Do you want to eat in bed before napping?” Steve yawns again and shakes his head as he nestles into her side. Y/N looks down at him and strokes his hair before she starts to hum a small lullaby for him while he falls asleep, before she goes to clean up the messes they made.

 

* * *

 

The next days go by and Steve just has a handful of accidents. The day after his first potty accident he refused to use it once more which caused a few new pants and a night with diapers on. He claims a few days that the potty won’t work, so Y/N gets the seat FRIDAY had brought and puts it on the toilet seat. She promises to Steve that he can’t fall in and a few times it goes really well until it one day didn’t. “MOMMY!” Y/N twitches and almost cuts her finger at the shout. She puts the knife and the carrot she’s cutting aside and runs up to Steve. Somehow, he had managed to slip one of the seat holders off, so that one side fell to the ground and his butt slipped into the toilet. She manages rather successfully to not laugh and helps the crying boy out of the toilet. After several promises that it won’t happen again and the promise that she will go with him if he asks, he tries it a few times more. Each time he clings to her but no accidents occurs. “You’re getting better at this, Stevie. I’m proud.” A week after they started training, Steve sits on the seat. This time he’s not clinging to her and manages all alone. “I can do it, mommy!”

“Yeah, I can see that.” She kisses his temple before she cleans up his butt. “Let’s try cleaning up next time as well, okay?” Proud of his success Steve nods energetically. The next two days go by and Steve manages them without accidents and even gets better at cleaning himself up. He’s proud of himself and Y/N thinks that he’s grown so much in the past week. _Bucky will be disappointed about missing out this week._

 

* * *

 

By the time Bucky comes back Steve is a master in getting to the toilet. It took him only two weeks to manage it all on his own. Y/N looks up from her book as the door opens and a truly exhausted Bucky steps in. He has a few scratches on his face but seems unhurt otherwise. Y/N places the book aside and steps up to her boyfriend. “Hey.”

“Hey, yourself.” She smiles at him and gives him a kiss while she takes his bag from his hands. “DADDY!” Steve screams from across the hall and as fast as he can he runs up to him and jumps right into Bucky’s arms. “Hey, big boy.” He places a few kisses on Steve’s cheeks. “How were your weeks. Did you look after mommy?” Steve nods and Y/N sends Bucky an offended look. “Of course, he did. What do you think who he is? He might even be better at that than you.”

“Really?” Bucky looks at Steve. The boy smiles at him. “Hm. Then you have to look after me, too, okay?” Again, the boy nods before he looks around. “Eh, daddy?”

“Yes? That me.” Y/N rolls her eyes at his answer but Steve doesn’t seem to register it. “Did you get me something?”

“How did you know? Are you reading my mind, Stevie?” Bucky tries to look scared of him but fails miserably. “No. You said you make it up to me, daddy.” For a moment Y/N’s and Bucky’s mouth hang open. “Wow. You’re so smart, Stevie. You didn’t forget it. Y/N, we have to be really careful now.” The brunette glances at Y/N, and she smiles back at him, thinking that he’s right. “Okay, big boy. Let’s look into my bag. There might be something for you. And for mommy.” As Steve looks into the back, he gives Y/N a package full of mini cakes which leads for Bucky to get a really grateful and long kiss. Meanwhile, Steve searches further and with a pleased screech he gets out a new block and a plate of watercolors. “Thank you.” He gives Bucky a short hug and rushes off into the playroom. Y/N watches and huffs a sigh. “He’s the only kid I know that’s so happy about colors instead of toys.”

“Yeah, well, he was like that back then, too. That little punk.” She smiles at him but in the same moment Steve comes running back and pulls on Bucky’s hand. With raised eyebrows Bucky looks at Y/N, but she nods just in the direction Steve tries to drag him. “What’s up, pal?”

“I want to show you something.” Finally, Bucky fallows the blonde to the kids’ bathroom. Y/N trots behind them, phone ready to take another picture. True to her thoughts Bucky is disappointed that he missed the big step Steve had made.

 

* * *

 

Bucky looks back up from the picture, a smirk on his face. “Now I remember. But you never showed me this. Or told me the difficulties this punk had.” He nudges Steve with his foot. Steve looks up from Y/N’s back. His face is a bright red. Bucky laughs and so does half the room. “Aw, come on, Stevie.” Y/N turns around and releases Bucky out of her arms and wraps Steve in them instead. “You have to admit; you were very proud of yourself.” Steve groans and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Two hands wrap around Y/N and pull Steve out of her grip. Steve tries to hide further in Y/N’s shoulder but Bucky’s grip on him is stronger and soon he finds the brunettes lips on his own. Y/N uses that moment to snap a new picture of the two men she grew so fond of. “So.” Y/N turns around and looks at Clint who has a smirk on his face. “What about this?”

“Oh, that was a day.” Y/N takes the picture of a small Bucky with a missing tooth. “Oh, no, Y/N, please don’t.”

“Why? You laughed at Steve. It’s just fair that he gets the same chance.” She laughs at Bucky and sticks out her tongue. Bucky groans and hides in Steve's embrace now. “You all remember two months ago as I took them both to Germany?”


End file.
